A multifunction peripheral disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-279236 analyzes scan data that is acquired by reading a ground tint document in which ground tint information is embedded, and searches a key cord such as a bar code. When the key cord is in the document, the multifunction peripheral uses information of the key cord to perform ground tint printing that can securely prevent an illegal copy.